shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Bahamut's third return
Bahamut's third return was an event that occurred ten years after Bahamut's revival. History During Bahamut's revival, a woman was killed by one of the projectiles fired by Bahamut. This woman was a former concubine of Charioce XIII (who was also killed by the dragon around the same time) and the mother of Chris. From the moment of his mother's death, Chris came to believe he was destined to slay Bahamut. To this end, Chris sought to claim his late father's throne and become king himself. In the three years it took to succeed three other kings, Chris was approached by the royal steward who informed him of knowledge gained from Martinet's secret room inside the royal castle. The knowledge spoke of a possible means to slay Bahamut and that was the ancient weapon Dromos. Chris, now known as Charioce XVII, decided to steal Dromos and promote mankind's status to become the superior race and used this as his reason for subsequently slaying both gods and demons. He also ordered a rift between dimensions which was already weakening to be opened sooner. Charioce XVII told no one of his self-appointed mission. It wasn't until seven years later did Chabrol informed Nina and Favaro of the truth. Bahamut returned in the midst of a war between Charioce and gods and demons, who were seeking vengeance. Pre-Conflict As the time for Bahamut's return neared, Charioce XVII and his Onyx Knights did everything they could to crush opposition against the king's rule, without letting anyone know what the king was planning. A massive rebellion rose after Charioce's order for the execution of El was fulfilled by Alessand Visponti. The boy's death drove his mother and caretaker into taking action once and for all. The two gathered armies from humans, demons and gods in retaliation for the oppression they had suffered under Charioce's tyranny. Nina and Favaro, also tired of forgiving Charioce non-stop and afraid Charioce will cause more deaths, attempted to steal his bracelet a second time so he could no longer use Dromos. Chabrol advised them not to on the grounds that everything Charioce had done was to stop Bahamut (leaving out the part that Charioce was hastening Bahamut's return on purpose). Although Nina and Favaro promptly became the king's allies, Charioce had to travel to Eibos and confront the armies gathered there. As predicted, Bahamut emerged through the rift and roared threateningly as Charioce journeyed to its location. His Onyx Knights fought until their dying breath against Jeanne and Azazel. The two intended to kill Charioce but Kaisar, a loyal ex-knight, gave his life to save his king (without knowing the king's true intentions). Kaisar's death stopped Jeanne and Azazel from fighting any further. Charioce XVII promised the pair that once he had dealt with Bahamut, they could punish him however they chose.Virgin Soul Episode 23 Charioce XVII then lured Bahamut back to Anatae where Dromos was. Anatae was partially evacuated, leaving behind mostly exhausted knights and terrified demon slaves. Conflict Charioce XVII reaches Dromos and prepares to fire at Bahamut, who is launching projectiles everywhere, many of which hit Anatae. The demons from Cocytus and gods from Vanaheimr arrive to jointly defend Anatae from Bahamut's rampage. Meanwhile, Nina is inspired by Favaro to choose Charioce over the world. She rushes to Charioce XVII's location and insists on helping him attack the dragon. The two jointly fire a devastating blast at Bahamut, during which Nina receives a vision of Amira. Bahamut's body is mostly obliterated by the blast and both Charioce and Nina fall unconscious. Aftermath Charioce XVII, as a toll for using Dromos again, lost sight in his right eye while Nina Drango, who had assisted him in firing Dromos, lost her voice. The gods, demons and humans who witnessed the event acknowledged that Charioce XVII had done the unthinkable and killed Bahamut. The gods and demons forgave Charioce of all his wrongdoings and the humans proclaimed Charioce as a greater hero than they originally saw him as. Only Favaro Leone became aware that Bahamut had not been killed but chose to tell no one. Thanks to Nina, Favaro believed Amira was alive and intended to go on a journey to retrieve her. Trivia * It is never explained why Gabriel and Lucifer were so quick to forgive Charioce XVII after nearly a decade of suffering at his hands. * Despite Charioce XVII's intention to kill Bahamut and Martinet's (aka Gilles de Rais) beliefs about Dromos, Bahamut was already stated in the previous season to be unkillable.Episode 12 ** Ironically, the only one who knows Bahamut was not killed by Charioce is the very same person who made this statement: Favaro Leone * Gilles writing notes about Bahamut's appearance in Eibos ten years after Bahamut's revival is strange, since Gilles had hoped Bahamut's revival would lead to the destruction of the world and everything in it. He had even orchestrated the events so the gods and demons would be too busy fighting each other to stop the dragon's rampage. ** To predict Bahamut's appearance in Eibos means Gilles also predicted the dragon somehow teleporting to another dimension only to return ten years later. Reference Navigation Category:Events